Ranger (Q1)
Ranger is the main character of Quake. While initially unnamed and referred to as 'QuakeGuy' or 'Quake's Protagonist', a character named "Ranger" appeared in Quake 3 Arena with the exact same appearance and a description that matches the events endured by the protagonist of Quake. Ranger is the sole survivor of Operation Counterstrike. He is voiced by Trent Reznor.https://twitter.com/romero/status/571185625879048194 Story Ranger is a marine in the special forces. He receives a telephone call at four A.M., and arrives at the secret installation by 5:30. The commander tersely explains that once they perfect the Slipgate device, they’ll be capable of utilizing them to instantly transport people and cargo from one place to another. But an enemy, codenamed Quake, is using his own Slipgates to insert his forces inside of some of Earth’s bases in order to kill, steal, and kidnap. Being their ‘best man,’ Ranger is in charge of Operation Counterstrike, finding Quake, and stopping him. Ranger has the full authority to requisition anything that he requires. Around the time of the Operation Counterstrike, he is one of the many marines sent to defeat the enemy leader, codenamed "Quake". All marines sent through were killed, except for Ranger. Ranger then travels through 4 different dimensions, each more hellish than the last, to collect the four magic Runes that, when combined, will open the gate to the lair of Quake. In the second dimension, Ranger learns that Quake, is actually Shub-Niggurath from Lovecraftian myth, the evil mother of all creatures. After collecting all 4 Runes, a large hole in the main dimension select room leads to Shub-Niggurath's Pit. Ranger can not kill her with normal weapons, and must fight through many of her minions before finding the Teleporter that will teleport him to Shub-Niggurath's platform. He spawns inside the beast, taking up her space, causing her to explode, and leaving Ranger victorious. Traits and Appearance Ranger appears to be a very muscular, pale-skinned man wearing an advanced suit of brown, combat boots and Yellow Armor. He always uses his right hand to use his Axe, indicating that he’s probably right-handed. His voice is fairly deep. When he uses the Ring of Shadows, it becomes apparent that his eyes are brown, although his gibbed head contains a few blue pixels. Curiously, his gibbed head is larger than that of his full model. His face can bleed purely by drowning. Ranger's goals often involve talking little and killing everything he comes across. Sounds Gallery RangerGibHead.png|Ranger's Gibbed head RangerGibTorso.png|Ranger's Gibbed torso RangerGibCollection.Png|The Gibbed remains of Ranger RangerTexture.png|Texture Map for Ranger FACE1.png|Healthy FACE P1.png|Damaged while healthy FACE2.png|Injured FACE P2.png|Damaged while injured FACE3.png|More injured FACE P3.png|Damaged while more injured FACE4.png|Severely injured FACE P4.png|Damaged while severely injured FACE5.png|Near death FACE P5.png|Damaged while near death FACE_QUAD.png|Possessing the Quad Damage FACE_INVUL1.png|Invincible (Unused) FACE_INVUL2.png|Possessing the Pentagram of Protection FACE_INVIS.png|Possessing the Ring of Shadows FACE_INV2.png|Possessing both the Pentagram of Protection & the Ring of Shadows RangerTextureHead.png|Texture Map for Ranger's head RangerTextureTorso.png|Texture Map for Ranger's torso RangerTextureArm.png|Texture Map for Ranger's arm RangerTextureGibs.png|Texture Map for Ranger's Gibs References es:Quakeguy __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake characters